Life of a Fry Cook (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
"Order up!" Eccentric Smurf called as he slapped another Smurfburger onto the counter for Greedy to take. "Thanks, Eccentric!" Baker winked at him and handed the plate to Greedy, "Now, Greedy, you better take the burger to the customer without actually eating it! Remember your gluten free diet!" "Yessir!" Greedy saluted, then walked off to serve the burger to the customer. Baker sighed and shook his head, then turned to Eccentric, "You've done an excellent job this week, my boy! Every Smurf here loves your work!" "Thanks, boss!" Eccentric twirled his spatula in his hands, happily, "Nothing like a hard days work than doing the thing you love the most!" With those words, he gave his spatula a kiss, "Mwah!" "HEY!" Baker called out to Greedy, when he saw him take a handful of Smurfette's fries, "Put. The Fries. Down!" Greedy slapped the fries back on her tray, "You never let me have nice things!" "I actually never let you eat the customer's food!" Baker corrected him, "Go and eat some of the leftovers I left in your break room!" "Oh, boy!" Greedy jumped up and ran to his breakroom, slamming the door behind him. Baker rubbed his temple and walked back to the register, where Eccentric could see from the kitchen window, "I just don't know what to do with our waiter. Should I put wheat in the fries or...?" "It's best not to worry about it, boss," Eccentric advised, "Besides, he's Greedy. I wish there was an edible, irresistible food that you can get, where no matter how many times you eat it, it always comes back." "Yes," Baker chuckled, "Wish that could be something." "Oh, but it is!" A voice boomed. When Baker and Eccentric looked at the door, a Smurf with a pirate hat and eyepatch stood at it, and walked in and sat down. "Pirate Smurf!" Baker greeted him, "It's great to have you, but how many times do I have to tell you to not do that? It's scaring my customers away!" "Me apologies, Baker," Pirate spoke, "I was just about to tell you about that doohickey you's were talking about." "Oh, really?" Baker sat down, interested, "Tell me more!" "Arg," Pirate explained, "It be a long time ago...I was slaving away at my pirate duties when I noticed something shining from afar. I took out me pirate glass and took a look at it. There, in the distance, was the most delicious chocolate cake I've ever seen!" "Did someone say 'cake'?!" Greedy peeked out from his break room. "Arr, it be me, boy!" Pirate told him, then continued on, "The most delicious chocolate cake I've ever seen! I navigated the whole stinkin' forest just to get to it! Then, finally, it was in my hands! I took a bite of that savory cake. But, then, I saw it! The bite I took filled itself up! I was so freaked out that I ran away! If ye be looking fer that same cake, you're going to need some help. Recent scrolls I be readin' show that it has been relocated, in a more dangerous place! If you want to find it, you need a plan." "Sign me up!" Baker slapped his hand on the table. "But, won't the massive effects of sugar intake make me sick?" Greedy wondered. "It be the best sugar-free cake, Greedy," Pirate informed. "I'm with Baker!" Greedy did the same thing. "But, who's going to go and get it?" Baker wondered. While they talked, Eccentric listened to the whole thing. He always wanted to go on his own adventure, but never had the chance. He left his post and swung the door open, "I'll do it, Pirate! How hard can finding this cake be?" Next Category:Life of a Fry Cook chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story